


Ribbons

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Focus on Sabriel, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmakers Gabriel and Sam Winchester, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: Sam is tired of seeing Cas and Dean pine for each other without ever acting on it. So when Gabriel suggests they help the two out a bit, he's all for it. But why is Gabriel carrying ribbons all of a sudden, and what could Gabe's idea do for the two of them?





	Ribbons

 Sam didn't really care for parties like this. The music was too loud to talk over and everybody was either high or drunk. Dean seemed to have a good time though, judging by the keg stand he was doing and the gagel of cheerleaders crowding around him to hold him up. Sam took the beer Cas, his best friend, handed him. He didn't need to turn to know Cas was looking at Dean as well. He always was. Where Cas was open about his massive crush on Dean, too open sometimes, Dean had never admitted any sort of feelings for Cas, despite the way he kept staring at him as well. Still he knew his brother well enough to know there was something there. 

That was the only reason Sam himself had gone to this loud brawl at the Novak mansion. Cas's father was out of town so Gabriel, Cas's brother, who was visiting over Christmas break had decided he wanted to throw a new years party before he headed back to college. Sam had told Cas he wasn't sure if he should come at first, but before he even got the chance, Cas had looked at him with to much hope in his eyes as he mentioned that Sam could invite Dean to come along if he'd be alone other wise. Not wanting to disappoint, Sam had agreed. 

Dean had jumped at the change to come along, but after he and Cas had talked for a few minutes at the start, he had been whisked away by some blonde with a promise of alcohol. Just as Sam was about to say something to Cas about not worrying about the cheerleaders surround Dean now, his brother left them to make his way to Sam and Cas again. The sway in his step hinted at how tipsy his big brother was starting to get, and Sam couldn't help but chuckle. Dean walked over to them, clasping both of Sam's shoulders in his hands to grab his attention before proudly announcing that he had set a new keg stand record. Sam congratulated him, but Dean's attention had  shifted already and he was looking at Cas. Dean let go of Sam to make his way over to Cas. 

"Cas... How did my nerdy brother and you even become friends..." He asked as he clasped Cas's upper arms instead of his shoulders. He moved one hand down, like he tried to remove some non existent crease in Cas's shirt. "You wanna know something funny Cas?" Dean asked, slurring his words slightly. Castiel looked at him intently.  "Tell me something funny Dean." Cas answered in a tone, too serious to take when talking to someone tipsy. 

Dean laughed again, patting his arm. "You and I,,, We've never even danced."   
"Why is that funny Dean?"  Cas asked, a bit to serious, but mostly just flustered.   
Dean shrugged. "I don't know. 't just is." He concluded. Sam sighed, even like this, neither of them handled this thing like they should. Sam interrupted the standard quiet stare that followed when neither knew what to say anymore. "Then how about you change that. There's music, a dancefloor..."  
"We could dance!" Dean realized excited. "Dance with me Cas?"   
Castiel nodded, following Dean wordlessly after Dean grabbed his hand. He shot one grateful smile at Sam before disappearing into the crowd. 

  
Sam was left standing their alone. He was glad Cas and Dean could have a moment together, but he knew almost no one at the party, so he was left there alone an with no one to talk to. That was until he heard a voice he hadn't heard in two years, not since Gabriel went off to college. 

"Is Cassie ditching you for that brother of yours?" Gabriel asked in a teasing voice. Sam turned around to look at him. He had to do a double take. When Gabriel left, he had been an adorable jokester, and though that glint of mischief hadn't left his eye, he had changed. He looked more grown up, but in a good way. 

Sam nodded, swallowing hard. "I guess he has."   
Gabriel's smirk was so familiar to him. "God that guy is predictable, isn't he?"  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked, wondering how much Cas had told Gabriel about his thing for Dean. Gabriel chuckled. "Oh come on, even before I went away Cassie couldn't hide his blush at just the mention of Dean. That guy just has no game to act on it. And neither has your brother."   
Sam had to give it to Gabriel. Those two had been pinning for each other for longer than Sam could remember. "Maybe we should help them." He suggested, to which Gabriel lifted his eyebrows in respons. "Keep talking Samuel." Gabriel said with exaggerated interest.   
Sam chuckled. He glanced at his brother and best friend, seeing how the two of them had stopped dancing and were just doing there weird stare at the edge of the dance floor.   
"Well those two won't make a move on each other on their own, but we could kinda force their hand." Sam thought as he tried to think of a plan that might benefit himself as well. "They have a perfect excuse to make a move around midnight. We just have to make sure they'll stay together."   
"And by that you mean..."  
"I'm not sure yet." Sam admitted as he looked at Gabriel. He bit his lip in thought as he kept staring into the others eyes. Until Gabriel gasped. "I know, give me a sec." 

He disappeared into the crowd and Sam resigned himself to waiting instead of trying to follow in Gabriel's general direction. It was already half past eleven so whatever Gabe was doing he would have to hurry.  When he reemerged after 10 minutes  he was holding a hand full of ribbons. 

"Did you take those from the Christmas tree in the great hall?" Sam asked confused. Gabriel nodded. "A noble sacrifice."   
Sam chuckled. "And now what, you're just gonna tie them up?" He asked. Gabriel grinned at that. "Exactly. It's worked with others...." He gestured around them, and Sam did start to notice more people bound their hand together with the ribbons. "We just need to get to them before the others do." He told Sam, and without warning, Sam felt Gabriel's hand grabbing his. He didn't have time to think about how that made his heart rate go up while also making his heart skip a beat. 

He was dragged off to Cas and Dean. Gabriel sneaked up behind the two, letting go of Sam's hand to tie Cas's wrist to Dean's. They turned to him confused but Gabriel just grinned. "Enjoying the party?"   
Dean looked just as confused as he had before, though he took Cas's hand in his, now that it was so close. Castiel was a mixture of flustered and offended. "What's with the ribbon?" He let out finally.   
Sam focused on Gabriel, wondering what his brilliant plan had been. "Oh it's easy. You get tied to your new years kiss. Lots of people have it, see?" He asked, and when they looked around, there were loads of ribbons tying people together.   
"You can't just decide that we should kiss." Cas argued, looking at Sam to back him up. Sam stepped closer to speak up, he looked at Cas intently, hoping the other understood that they were trying to help. "Of course we can. Everyone is doing it."   
Dean was smiling brightly, barely hiding how happy the prospect made him. Still something seemed to make him need to resist. "You aren't." He noted, looking at Sam.  
Sam was taken aback by that, but not as much as he was taken aback when he felt the silk ribbon wrap around his wrist before Gabriel tried to tie it to his own, using his free hand. Sam smiled as he helped Gabe with the knot.  
When he looked at the other, Gabriel was looking right at him. The look in his eyes made the hairs on Sam's neck stand up. They were taken out of their private moment when Dean spoke up again. Though Sam could feel a surge of happiness when Gabriel interlaced his fingers with Sam's  before focusing back on their brothers. "So everyone is joining?" Dean asked, probably looking for an excuse to be okay with it. He didn't seem to realize his face gave away how happy he was perfectly clear.   
Gabriel nodded again. "Everyone." He shot Sam another look. It was getting close to midnight and Sam could feel excitement bubbling up inside him. Would he really get to kiss Gabriel, even if it was just a means to finally get their brothers to admit their feelings...  
No, Sam knew Gabe could have chosen any random person walking by, but he chose Sam, he held Sam's hand and he looked at Sam in a way the boy couldn't ignore. Even if it was just once, Gabriel wanted to kiss him too.  
"Sam, how about we get ourselves another drink." Gabriel offered, pulling Sam along to the drinks, out of sight from Cas and Dean. Sam smirked when they were stopped by one of the kegs. "Good call, they might get to nervous with us around there." Sam concluded, making Gabriel chuckle.   
"I was more afraid you'd get to nervous with them around." Ha smirked as he handed Sam another beer. Sam looked at him unsure. "What?"  
"Oh come on, Samster.. I've wanted to kiss you for more then few years and I'm not gonna settle for a flimsy peck on the lips, just because you think your big bro is watching." Gabriel told him. Sam didn't have time to proces that as people started counting around him. 

_TEN..._  
_NINE..._  
_EIGHT..._

He put the drink down, turning to Gabriel.

_SEVEN..._  
_SIX..._  
_FIVE..._

Gabriel looked at him with that same look of indifference. But behind his eyes, Sam could see his nerves taking over after that confession.

_FOUR..._  
_THREE..._  
_TWO...._

Sam gave his hand a squeeze as he smiled at him, steadily moving closer.

_ONE..._  
_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

  
  


Fireworks.  
His lips on Gabriel's and his eyes closed. He could see fireworks.

 

Gabriel's free hand roamed his hair and Sam used his free hand to wrap an arm around Gabriel, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss. Around them the boom of actual fireworks mixed with the sounds of people cheering and talking again, but Sam was ready to let go of Gabriel yet. They both held tight until they were out of breath completely. Sam broke away first, keeping his forehead pressed against Gabe's. He caught his breath, looking into those golden eyes looking back at him. A smirk spread across his face.   
"You know you didn't need to make up some excuse to kiss me..."  
Gabriel shrugged, but there was an undeniable tinge of red spreading on his cheeks. "I just figured, if it works for them, it might work here."  
"Wel it did." Sam grinned, pecking his lips again. "But next time, just kiss me."  
Gabriel smiled at that. "Good, cause I don't plan on waiting again." He told him before going in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought. Kudos and comments make my day <3


End file.
